


i never get bored of looking at you

by sultrygoblin



Series: i think we've got something here [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepiness, Snark, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - you never claimed to be a genius like your brother. or your boyfriend. but even you should’ve figured this out sooner.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: i think we've got something here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695142
Kudos: 75





	i never get bored of looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> it’s fluff. i’ve been blocked for a few days. i am working on requests but i want them to be good. this is what popped out so hopefully this’ll get me back in the groove. hope you like.

You’re pretty sure it happened overnight. One night you fell asleep in bed with Tony, exhausted and blissed out, everything was normal then you’d woken up. Early. Way too early. Purples and pinks inching through the windows. It suddenly seemed very important to open your eyes. It was like seeing him for the first time. Something about the light, his truly calm sleeping face, the faint glow of the arch reactor. At first you were absolutely sure it had to be a trick of the light, perfectly melding with exhaustion. Except it wasn’t. It’s never felt like this before, you’ve woken before him many times but you’ve never felt the urge to stay awake. To simply watch how calm he could be, maybe throw it back at him later when he made some comment about being tense even in his sleep. But mostly because you just wanted to spend all your time looking at him, it seemed. It’s not exactly a new feeling, but it’s never been so strong or so tangible. You can’t put your finger on it, but it’s not just that you’re _in the moment_ as it were.

Carefully you scoot, elbow on the pillow, head cradled in your hand. your fingertips ghost the curve of his face, thumb tracing his lips but not quite close enough to fully touch. Feeling almost as if once your skin touched whatever spell he’d cast over you would be broken. Even if you knew that wasn’t true. This wasn’t some moment brought together by early morning magic and a dashingly handsome gentleman beside you. You knew this feeling, at least, you knew a feeling like it. Pushing his hair out of his sleeping face gently, you hummed quietly.

It was almost like holding Peter for the first time. Your dad had made sure you were sitting carefully in the hospital chair before carefully placing the bundle into your arms. His face was squished with red blotches and so angry, you remembered distinctly thinking that he looked like a potato. A potato that you would die for, without question. And while you hadn’t for him yet, there had been more than enough detentions, suspensions, and almost trips to juvie proving the thought. It wasn’t exactly like that. But it reminded you of that. Tony didn’t need you there to protect him or really even look after him. He needed you to make him take breaks, to eat, simple reminders that Iron Man was the suit. There was still a man inside.

Which meant you must love him. It was the only logical conclusion to draw. If you’d learned anything from the two most important men in your life, it was that when all of your results pointed the same way, that was probably the answer. It seemed almost laughable and took everything in you not to snicker. Being in love with Tony Stark felt much different from what you had imagined when you were still young enough to own a unicorn diary. But to be fair, when you had been imagining it… you had been young enough to think owning a unicorn diary made your cool. You didn’t go to parties unless they had to. You ate fancy dinner, sure, but they came in recyclable to-go containers that Happy dropped off. Being in love with Tony Stark was a lot of hanging out in a beautiful home in this place or that, watching movies while he worked, and eventually demanding attention in whatever way best fit the day. Both from simply wanting attention and it being time to be done for the day or simply a gentle reminder it was time for a break. It worked for them. It left time for Peter and for work. Or what you called work but simply seemed to be a hobby you were getting paid for at this point.

Loving him was easy, and maybe that’s why it had taken so long to realize it. Not to mention you didn’t have much more to gauge it on then Peter. It wasn’t like you’d ever been in love before. There wasn’t a lot of history to draw on, but it was enough. Finally, finally, you dared to touch him. Carting your fingers softly through his hair that was desperately needing a haircut that they both seemed to keep putting off for one reason or another. Well, for your one reason and you were sure Tony had another, even if it was simply that he forgot. Just as you expected might happen, his lashes twitched, then parted softly and barely. The bit of them you saw shining like amber in the morning light.

“Sleep,” you cooed softly, running your hand softly through his hair again, “It’s early.”

He nodded, but his gaze was trained on you. you could see consciousness beginning to take place. It seemed like today might be one of those nap days you enjoyed far too much.

“You’re awake,” gesturing vaguely at you with a hand still too heavy to lift, “Staring at me.”

You nodded, “Creepily staring even. What’s the time cut off for that?” dropping your head so he wouldn’t have to strain to look at you, “It looks like it was my turn to think so hard I couldn’t sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?” groggy but clearly interested, “Anything I can help with?”

“No,” fingertips curling lightly against your scalp, “Turns out I do pretty alright on my own.”

Smiling, he managed to scoot himself a bit closer to you as drowsiness began to ease itself from his body, “And what, pray tell, was running your hamster ragged?”

“Well now I’m not gonna tell you,” poking your tongue out at him, “You’re mean in the morning.”

“I’m mean all the time,” he countered, smiling softly at your all the same, hand sliding up the plain of your stomach and settling it in the curve of your waist, bunching the fabric of your shirt up around his wrist, “Come on. What’s up, buttercup?”

“I love you,” it didn’t come with tenderness or one of those romantic tones you never quite seemed able to muster. It was as simple as saying it looked like it would be sunny today and shorts may be a good idea, “Which really drives home how stupid I am.”

“Oh yeah,” he agreed with a smile, “Whereas, I love you. Which is an incredibly smart decision.”

“That feels entirely unfair,” you were quick to counter, hoping the banter would keep your heart from beating out of your chest.

He pulled you close best he could, more dragging you across the sheets, “It is. But I didn’t make the rules.”

“Valid point,” you laughed, sliding your knee along his hip, hand pressed to his cheek, “I mean it though. I really do love you.”

He managed to catch your lips just as they began to part, pulling you quickly into a lazy kiss that sucked you in deep, “And I really love you too.”


End file.
